Chapter 160
I... I don't believe...! is the 160th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Summary At their base of operation, the Handicraft Club, Ryu , Sora , and Nancy are discussing about the other six witches' power,and about whose wish should be granted in the ceremony. Ryu suggests that they should grant the wish for Sora to be able to have friends, as he is already happy with his current meaningful school life. Hearing Ryu's passionate words, Sora decides that she too, will grant Ryu of his wish, asking Nancy for a little help in process. A moment later, Sora returns to the room with Ushio and Nene . Sora tries to explain Ushio and Nene that the Witch Power was the cause of Ryu and Ushio's breakup. As the topic is hard to believe, Nancy arranges for Ushio to swap bodies with Momoko, who proceeds to use her Judo Technique on him and left for a practice for a bit, causing both Nene and Ushio to be surprised in such a power. Nancy gives Nene a brief explanation about the witches and reveals an important truth: that she was the cause of their problem. On that day, she was being harassed by a group of male students from other school, with Ryu and Ushio came to rescue her. However, after hearing that the fight might be causing a big problem to all of them, Nancy uses her power to rearrange their memories, along with Nene's who was passing by to help, into believing that it was Nene who was harassed, and that Ryu and Ushio rescued her. Due to her unproficiency in using her power at the time, the memories of the three didn't match with what she intended; Ryu's memories contained faint presence of her, who he believed to be Nene at time, with Ushio being the one who attacked first, Nene's does contain of her being harassed by the students but she defended herself and that her and Ushio's memories didn't have Nancy but Ryu attacked first for no reason instead. Nancy apologizes them that everything was her fault, however, Ushio also apologizes that it was also because of him that Ryu ended up alone for such a long time. Nene also supports Ushio's words that he always tried to help Ryu. Hearing the truth, Ryu and Ushio reconciles their friendship, joking Nancy in the process. With everyone being happy now, Sora suggests that all five of them should go hang out together which they all agree. At the Student Council Room, the presidentess had just finished ordering someone to deal with Ryu and his friends. She complains to herself about the problem of those who want to initate the ceremony, with the profiles of Leona and Haruma are now shown next to Ryu's and his friends', hinting that she might be related to another memory erasing event. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *Body Swapping *Wish Granting (ceremony) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 19